The Revival
by AnimeFireandIce
Summary: Sephiroth is back two years after his defeat in advent children. But its not for the reason you would think, and this time he didn't come back alone. Pairings probably zackXcloud cloudxtifa tifaxtseng aerithxsephiroth maybe


Cloud grunted in frustration as he adjusted his goggles to protect those beautiful mako-enhanced eyes. He cursed, reaching his hand up to rescue his soft blonde spikes that were tangled in the sticky rubber. He paused, thinking back to what was on his agenda for the rest of the day. He had delivered the packages for today, he had went to Zack's grave...hmmm that still left tending to Aerith's flowers as well as the two-year anniversary party of beating Sephiroth again. He groaned inwardly, he hated parties, too many people, too many questions. Tifa had bribed him though....

(Flashback)

Tifa threw the glass against the wall beside Cloud, shattering it into tiny pieces, one of which came back at him and left a shallow cut in his cheek. "I'm so fucking tired of you Cloud! Is it so much to ask for one damn party!? Because all you seem to do is sit there and pity yourself for Zack and Aerith dieing. WHY IS IT SO HARD FOR YOU TO DO ANYTHING WITH THIS FAMILY!?"

Cloud clenched his eyes shut, she wasn't going to make him cry again. He was sick of this, for the past two years if she didn't get want she wanted out of him she would throw up Zack and Aerith, and the 'family' thing. He didn't want to hear that anymore..he couldn't help the words that came out next, even if he felt they were true. "BECAUSE WE AREN'T A FUCKING FAMILY TIFA!"

Then that stupid fake crying of hers came, "And whose fault is that!? Its yours! If you weren't so hung up on two people YOU let die, you would see how hard I try for you!"

"You try hard for me!? Oh how? By fucking Tseng behind my back!? Oh, you try so hard being on your back all the time!"

"Well if you showed me one fragment of love then maybe-"

"Don't you dare give me that shit Tifa. You know I loved you, more than anything..."

"Oh sure, then what happened to that love?"

"Because I realized you didn't love me in a romantic way, friendly way yeah, but the only reason you thought you had romantic feelings towards me was because everyone said we made a cute couple and you were scared I might start having feelings towards Aerith. You know you don't love me the way you claim you do Tifa." The tears he had been holding back started pouring out. He hated this, he hated telling her he knew she was cheating on him, he hated seeing her cry, he hated telling her he knew she didn't love him, and he hated himself for loving her and staying around.

"Fine...have it your way Cloud...we're over, get all your stuff and go! But you better make sure you come to the party, if you don't show, I tell everyone about that night you had with Zack." With one last glare she walked up the wooden stairs as fast as she could to get away from him and the argument.

(End Flashback)

He shook his head gently, not wanting to think of reactions if people knew about that night. He did enjoy that night tremendously and he loved Zack and Zack loved him. One too many drinks led to that night, neither one of them would have ever admitted their feelings without being heavily intoxicated, or at least thinking the other was. Cloud knew it wouldn't matter to most of the people that he loved Zack, he was still bisexual and to them that was bad, unless it was a girl and a girl which to them was just perfectly fine. But two guys wasn't smiled upon. Tifa had accepted him and soothed him when he had told her, but then the more she had thought that Cloud had sex with another guy and never with her began to boil her blood. Don't get him wrong, Cloud had thought about having sex with Tifa, but knowing she didn't really love him always made him change his mind.

He turned on the motorcycle listening to the roar of the engine. He loved the sound, it meant he could leave if he wanted, be free. The blonde gasped out in pain grabbing his head and leaning forwards on the motorcycle. The roar of the engine brought back memories of the roar of feet pounding the ground as they ran towards Zack. The images of his blood pooling around him, the moment when the rain splattered against one side of his face as Zack held Cloud's other cheek against his warm, bloody chest. The soft fabric tinged with the smell of blood, other men's and well as Zack's. Cloud cried out, begging for the memories to stop, and for once they did. His gloved hands took hold of the motorcycle once again and he began the drive towards the church.

He opened the door of the church hesitantly, it felt odd not having his armor or weapons with him, he felt naked without them. He knew it was easier to tend the flowers without them on though. He swung the large wooden doors open and stared and the beauty of the yellow and white flowers. He walked across the floor slowly, his heavy boots making themselves known through the church. He grabbed his tools off one of the benches and got to work. By the time he was almost done he noticed one flower that seemed to be glowing. He neared it slowly, he reached out to touch it but a drop of blood suddenly landed on the petal. His eyes widened as he looked up to see Aerith leaning over the flowers, looking at him, blood dripping from her stomach. He let out a scream and scrambled backwards, only to feel warm arms circle around his chest. His face turned quickly to see the person holding him. It was Zack, blood was running down his face, but he was smiling. Aerith laughed lightly, "Don't be scared, we just wanted to tell you we will be seeing you later."

Cloud shivered feeling Zack, or whatever it was, nuzzle the back of his neck, "Don't worry Cloud. Everything will be ok." Then with that they both disappeared.

* * *

Cloud stripped off the dirt covered clothing he had been wearing. The cold air seemed to whirl around him sending chill bumps all over his pale skin. He leaned into the shower turning on the hot water, he hated how long it took the water to heat up. The blonde turned to grab his towel so he could hang it up on the pole beside the shower. He jumped as a light knocking on the door resonated throughout the room. "Yes?"

"Cloud...I'm sorry, about earlier...I brought you some clothes for tonight. Its just a black dress shirt and black jeans." He sighed, Tifa was trying to make everything ok again. "Cloud, can you hear me? Open the door and take your clothes."

He grabbed the cold metal handle and opened the door. Tifa couldn't help her eyes wandering as he reached out his hand for the clothing. She didn't seem to notice his hand asking for the clothes. "Tifa, the clothes."

"O-oh yeah. Here." He turned and sat the clothing on the counter and shut the door without another word to her. He stepped under the steaming water, closing the shower curtain behind him. He leaned against the cool tile to his right, he breathed in slowly through his nose enjoying the sweet earthy smell coming off his skin in the steam. He ran his hands up his face and pushed back his spiky hair. The water created a veil over his face causing his features blur together. He blindly reached for the shampoo, and finally found it hidden in one of the corners of the shower.

Cloud shivered as he walked through the door that separated his bedroom and the shower. He frowned noting the goose bumps were back. He quickly dried himself off on the towel before throwing it across the room to a pile that was growing quite large. He laid the clothes out on the bed so he could get a better look at them. The black dress shirt was nice with a decorative design of a dragon sewn into the left side of the front, and the jeans were more of a dark blue than black, but he decided he liked them regardless. He slipped into the clothes quickly to avoid being cold any longer. He shook his hair back and forth until it assumed its unusual spiky-ness. Tifa walked into the room holding a glass vial of an icy blue colored liquid. "Wh-what is that,Tifa?"

"Its cologne. Get over it."

"I smell just fine."

"Yes but its nice to try a different scent every once in a while." With that she squirted him twice with it. He groaned and swatted her away. He grabbed the bottle from her, he looked at the label in confusion. He smelled like 'Late Night Action!'.....what the hell? What kind of person wants to smell like that?

"Tifa...Late Night Action...really?"

"Oh relax, its just like a spicy and sweet scent. Its not like I'm spraying sex all over you."

"I don't like it."

"Shut up cry baby. We are gonna be late come on, lets go."

* * *

Cloud sat in the back corner of the venue Tifa had rented for the party. He swirled the whiskey around in the glass while watching people arrive. He turned around toward the bar and laid his head down on the cool, slick surface. His blonde hair splayed out across the table. He moaned out in pain as his headache intensified due to Tifa turning up the music, then proceeding to yell greetings at people over it. He felt a hard pat on his back, "Wat up Spikey!? Why yo ass sittin' over here by yo self? You and Tifa arguing again?"

Cloud rubbed his temple as he turned to look up at Barret. "Again? Did we ever stop arguing?" Barret laughed and slapped him on the back again causing the whiskey to splash over the rim of Cloud's glass. He sighed shaking his hand back and forth, slinging the liquid everywhere. Barret mentioned something along the lines of 'be right back' and walked off. Tifa walked up to him and beautifully fake smile on her lips. "What do you want, Tifa?"

"I want a kiss. You know we have to keep up appearances in front of everyone, you know?" Cloud frowned with anger in his eyes. "Come on Cloud, please. For me?" Cloud threw up his hands with a frustrated sound. Tifa took it as a yes and quickly closed the distance between their lips. She could feel him frown into the kiss. The lips he used to imagine being soft and welcoming, were actually thin, rough, and very forced. He finally pushed her off of him and stood up and walked away in disgust. He glanced out watching everyone dancing and talking with each other. However a deafening silence filled the room as a loud crash echoed from outside. Cloud rushed to grab his sword from where he was originally sitting.

"TIFA GET EVERYONE BACK!" Cloud's voice rang loud over the music.

"Yeah." Tifa nodded and quickly began urging everyone to the far back corner. Cloud stood in front of the wall waiting for whatever was about to come through it. Then Tifa froze, suddenly recognizing the presence on the other side of the wall, "Cloud its-!"

"Yeah, I know..." Another loud crash was heard and the wall before Cloud crashed down to a pile of rubble. Everyone in the room suddenly lost their breath. There he was. Sephiroth. Cloud was overcome with fury and charged at Sephiroth full force. "SEPHIROTH!!!" A blade clashed against his own, but the man holding it was not the one he would have ever expected to protect Sephiroth. His eyes widened as tears began to fall from the corners. That spiky black hair, those sky blue eyes, that heavenly smile. "Z-Zack?"

* * *

Please Review :D This is my first FF7 fic. Hope you guys like it. Not a one-shot btw


End file.
